


Do You Do Hugs?

by assassinslover



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinslover/pseuds/assassinslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's face flipped into a confused frown. “What do you want?” she asked.<br/>“A hug?” she asked. Sarah almost snorted with laughter, but managed to contain it and poorly disguise it as a cough at the last second.<br/>“Yeah, I don't do hugs,” Sarah replied. Helena tilted her head more, waggling her arms lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Do Hugs?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Helena going around trying to get another hug (I don't remember who gave it to me, I'm sorry!)

“Seestra?” Sarah looked up at Helena, eyebrows screwed up in curiosity. Helena was staring at her in that peculiar way she tended to do, a look that was mostly a really weird, slightly creepy combination of obsession and possessiveness, with her head tilted to her side, still wearing that too big coat (didn't she have any other clothes?).

“What?” she asked, brusquely. She still wasn't sure how to handle Helena. Alison was always trying to be polite, but she seemed to refuse to respond to it, making it Sarah's responsibility to curb her when she got out of control. And to make sure that they kept her well away from anything sweet in the loft. Helena squirmed slightly, shifting her feet, then lifted her arms up to her sides and smiled awkwardly. Sarah's face flipped into a confused frown. “What do you want?” she asked.

“A hug?” she asked. Sarah almost snorted with laughter, but managed to contain it and poorly disguise it as a cough at the last second.

“Yeah, I don't do hugs,” Sarah replied. Helena tilted her head more, waggling her arms lightly.

“You don't do hugs?” Helena repeated like a small child, looking somewhat lost.

“No. If you want a hug get it from somewhere else,” Sarah said dismissively, and went back to playing games on her phone.

 

They met at Alison's for dinner after she had demanded that they actually have a proper meal for once during their weekly meet up. As usual, Alison had everything perfectly prepared, with places set out for herself, Sarah and Helena and Kira, and Cosima and Delphine, with Donnie and the children over at his mother's for their own dinner. It had gone well, save for the odd looks Helena kept giving her when she thought Alison wasn't looking. She was in the kitchen finishing up the dishes when she heard familiar shuffling steps behind her, and turned around to see Helena lingering in the doorway.

“Yes, Helena?” Alison said, blinking at her clone (it was very odd to think of Helena as at all like her in any way). “Do you need something?”

“I would like a hug,” Helena said, smiling oddly. Alison bit her lip, somewhat unnerved. Thankfully, she didn't have to reply. Sarah had cottoned on to the fact that Helena was no longer in her presence, and appeared behind her a second later, tugging on her jacket.

“Let's go, meathead,” she said, pulling Helena away. “Alison doesn't want to give you a hug. See you next week.”

“Yes. Bye,” Alison said, watching Helena pout and follow her sister. Cosima's voice rang through the house as she said her own farewell, then the door shut and it was quiet. Alison exhaled into the silence, then turned back to the sink.

 

Sarah had left Cosima alone in Felix's loft to watch Helena while her and her brother went out for a drink. Cosima hadn't really had anything better to do, and at least she had traded out sitting in her hotel room all day doing nothing but watching Netflix to sitting on Felix's sofa doing nothing but watching Netflix, so maybe it wasn't really that much of a trade at all, but the point was that she hadn't had any real reason to say no. Delphine said she would stop by after she had finished shopping, and Cosima was pretty sure she was bringing wine and chocolate with her, too. Besides, Helena wasn't that much of a handful. She seemed perfectly content to sit on the sofa next to Cosima and watch TV shows (like the kids that Cosima used to babysit in high school), although Cosima was slightly unnerved by the way Helena kept looking like she wanted to ask something but was too scared to.

She paused the episode she was watching and set her laptop on the table to go get a drink. When she turned around, Helena was on her knees and sitting back on her heels with her head cocked to the side. Cosima raised a brow, her skin prickling under the gaze, and cautiously made her way back over. She was about to hit play when Helena spoke.

“Do you do hugs?”

“Uh...” Cosima stalled, “I guess?” Helena flung her arms out so quickly that Cosima leaned back in shock, possessively clutching at her computer. Helena was smiling, and looking so happy that Cosima couldn't think of anything to do other than hesitantly open her own arms. Helena practically fell against her, nuzzling into her neck and squeezing her arms around Cosima's waist. Cosima awkwardly patted her back, then cleared her throat. Helena, thankfully, got the hint and sat back, happily wrapping her arms around her knees with a grin. Cosima stared at her for a moment, then shook her head and huffed out her breath, placing her laptop more securely on her lap.

 

“Helena?” Kira asked, waiting for Helena to hand her the lollipop she was helping Kira unwrap.

“Yes, angel?” Helena replied, pulling away the last bit of plastic and giving it to the child before attacking her own. Kira leaned into her, almost curled up inside Helena's jacket, with her candy in her mouth. Helena, as surprised as she had been the first time Kira had hugged her (the first hug she had ever been given), very slowly put an arm around the little girl's shoulders. She sucked on her own lollipop, hers cherry, Kira's grape, keeping Kira close while they waited outside the grocery store for Sarah and Felix. The child was silent for what felt like a very long time. Helena didn't mind very much, but she was very curious.

“If you ever want a hug,” Kira finally said, “I'll give you one.” She pulled away enough to grin up at Helena with a mouth stained purple from her candy.

“Thank you, angel,” Helena said, smiling back with her own red mouth and hugging Kira against her chest happily.


End file.
